XDMPDAATOHWLAAM
by Twilight Hikari
Summary: Xemnas Develops Multiple Personality Disorder and Attempts to Overthrow Himself with Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia. Brought to you by the people who brought you Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples.


Xemnas Develops Multiple Personality Disorder and Attempts to Overthrow Himself with Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia

Xemnas Develops Multiple Personality Disorder and Attempts to Overthrow Himself with Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia

By Twilight Hikari

"And after that… We will RULE THEM ALL!" Marluxia announced loudly to Axel and Larxene. They were in the basement of Castle Oblivion. The walls were bleach white. Unfortunately for the Graceful Assassin, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the Savage Nymph, The Superior had just heard Marluxia's announcement. He shoved open the door to the room in which they were plotting.

"Excuse me? What's going on here?" Xemnas demanded to know.

"… Ah…" the three Nobodies had absolutely no cover stories in the slight chance that they would be discovered. And then the truth came out. Well, it had already been there.

"Well Superior, we're plotting to overthrow you." Larxene said ever so bluntly. An awkward silence befell the room.

"I think…" Xemnas started.

"We're all gonna DIE!" Axel screamed in fear of Number I's power.

"I think that's a good idea." Xemnas finished. All three of the other Nobodies stared blankly at him.

"Superior? Are you okay?" Larxene asked, sounding uncharacteristically concerned.

"Superior? Who me?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah, you Xemnas. Duh." Axel responded.

"Xemnas? Who is 'Xemnas'?" asked the man. He turned slightly and saw Marluxia trying to sneak out of the room.

"MARLUXIA!" A giant grin spread across his face. He raced over to the shocked XI and gave him a great big hug.

"You're soooooo cool! I love your hair! Can I have your autograph?" He sputtered. Marluxia promptly shoved him off.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" Marluxia shrieked in horror.

"Something is wrong with the Superior!" Axel exclaimed.

"HE'S BROKEN! SOMEONE BROKE XEMNAS!" Larxene hollered in alarm.

"STAY CALM! STAY CALM! ALL OF YOU!" Marluxia roared "We're gonna sort this out… And we might just have to kill him. Might."

"Marluxia?? Could sign this "To Yamasaki, From Marluxia, with lots and lots of looooooove, Keep in touch, your best friend _foreveeeeerrr_…" Please?" His voice a combination of hissing and gurgling on the word "forever". Marluxia's expression changed from slightly worried to completely disturbed by this comment. Xemnas suddenly started prancing around the room, spewing nonsense.

"We can go kite flying together, and go fishing together, and and and, go cammmmping, and and and we could go moooose hunting! Ooh! Ooh! We could even go bowling together! WE'D BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!" said the man who called himself Yamasaki, causing cold chills to go up Marluxia's spine.

"Oh my… Oh my god." Axel stuttered.

"Hit him over the head or something!" Larxene shrieked.

"Larxene, can I have one of your knify-thingies?" asked Yamasaki.

"What? No… Why? Not unless you plan to kill yourself with it." Larxene said bluntly.

"Yeah, you're kinda creepy… What happened to Xemnas?" asked Axel.

"Yeah, are you just pretending to be him so you can find out our plans and beat us up later?" asked Larxene. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into Marluxia's head.

"Hey Xemnas… I mean Yamasaki! Look! Out the window! It's your girlfriend!" Marluxia pointed out a window at Kingdom Hearts.

"I have a girlfriend?! PEOPLE LIKE ME?!" Yamasaki was thrilled. He raced to the window.

"I don't see her… Is she pretty?" Yamasaki asked loudly. He leaned out the window a little further, and Axel began to creep up behind him. In a sudden burst of energy, he shoved out him out of the window.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

Don't worry! Xemnas/Yamasaki lives. But you'll have to read the next chapter to find out how. Sooo, next time, another personality may appear? We haven't decided yet. But we do know that there are four personalities.

If you review, Yamasaki will give you some of his Mar-mar shaped cookies! YOUKNOWYOUWANTSOME!!

ALSO, we know that the APA changed Multiple Personality Disorder to Dissociative Identity Disorder in 1994. Don't get on our case about this.

-Psychological reference by Twilight. The only reason Twilight knows this is because she reads the DSM IV (Text Revision) for fun.

-Mar-mar shaped cookies by Hikari.


End file.
